Ce que l'auteur peut bien imaginer après HP6
by Mackk
Summary: OS - Ce que l'auteur peut bien imaginer après HP6 au cinéma. le titre est pas rentré en entier xD ... C'est une petite OS imaginée dans le trajet de retour dans la voiture ! :p Soyez cléments et venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! :D


_Okay les filles !_

_J'ai été voir Harry Potter 6 aujourd'hui-même et j'ai été emportée par l'imagination de cette (piètre) petite OS dans la voiture (1h de route, rappelez-vous je suis au bled en ce moment même, pas de cinéma dans la ville faut se déplacer...!)_

_Enfin voilà, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'écrire en post film ?_

_Par contre soyez clémentes, je l'ai écrite entre 00h et 01h mais je suis épuisée alors elle aura surement des fautes d'ortho et puis bah elle sera pas parfaite (j'ai pas pu la relire ni améliorer, c'est posté comme c'est sortit de ma plume! Oui je fais des trucs risqués je sais...) mais c'est un petit quelque chose en plus !_

_Et puis, j'ai coupé là parce que je croule de sommeil et que je ne compte pas la continuer demain, c'était juste un trip d'après film et ça tient pour ce soir uniquement, alors faudra faire avec ! (et oui je sais, bouuuuh la loose rentre chez toi! xD)_

_Enfin voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...! (si vous avez pas vu le film allez vite le voir, on voit tout le temps Drago (L)' Hhhh! :D)_

_Bisous, _

_Mackk._

_Ps: Oubliez pas les review ! :)  
_

**OS – Ce que l'auteur peut bien imaginer après HP6 au cinéma  
**

Ils finirent enfin par savoir où se trouvait le malheureux Drago. Harry avait bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de lien avec les Mangemorts, même s'il était marqué... Et ils se devaient d'aller le sauver. C'est pourquoi, le trio et les aurors partirent en mission secours Dragonienne...!

Arrivés sur le lieu, ils virent en tout et pour tout un vieux terrain de volley en ruines.

- Tiens, ça nous était jamais arrivé de nous tromper..., fit remarquer Ron avec une mine dépitée.

- Il faut un début à tout frangin, soupirèrent Fred et George en coeur.

- On ne s'est pas trompés, c'est bien ici..., fit Lupin en humant l'air avec une moue incertaine.

- Quoi... ICI ?, s'étonna Harry. Mais les Mangemorts aiment le luxe !

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'en traversant la porte on se trouve avec un endroit luxueux Harry, as-tu donc oublié tout ce que les sorciers peuvent faire ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout rassurant en tout cas, conclut Hermione avec une moue réticente dédiée au bâtiment.

- On y va, fit Tonks en prenant l'initiative d'avancer (et forçant les autres à la suivre avec les lèvres pincées).

Ils avançaient tout de même lentement et discrètement, et arrivés à la porte (l'ayant poussée évidemment) ils se stoppèrent pour observer pleinement. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore, CA ?

Ils étaient dans ce qu'il restait d'un terrain de volley et où l'on voyait encore parfaitement se découper les gradins (sur lesquels ils étaient), mais tout était d'une prétention exorbitante. Lorsqu'ils furent habitués au décors, ils suivirent les éclats de voix qui venaient du fond de la salle.

Drago était assis sur un pouf, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes et le menton posé dessus. Réflexion, en somme, il était muet, absent...

En deux secondes tout changea : des jets de couleurs diverses fusaient dans tous les coins (et même au milieu... aheum!), tout le monde était sur la défensive, courait, sautait, esquivait et attaquait en fonction de ce qui convenait à sa vie (...!).

Chacun de nos courageux sauveurs se battait avec plusieurs Mangemorts, ayant mal calculé leur nombre (ils étaient en désavantage total, morbleu !). Mais même avec ça, ils avaient les yeux partout, et Hermione voyant un jet vert se diriger droit vers la tête de Drago (attaqué par quatre Mangemorts, dont possiblement son père!) s'élança sur lui, criant « PROTEGO ! » avec hargne. Elle enchaina avec un « STUPEFIX » et tandis qu'elle défendait Drago (qui en était assez « sur le cul » d'ailleurs, mis à part le fait que théoriquement il était debout et non sur ses jolies fesses...), Drago la défendit elle qui, oh grande inconsciente avait zappé tous les Mangemorts qui LUI couraient après ! « SECTUMSEMPRA ! », cria-t-il avant qu'un des hommes cagoulés s'effondre avec des entailles sur le corps.

En voyant ça, Hermione eut un haut le cœur et un cri muet, s'accrochant légèrement à Drago sous le choc. Il la tint, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre (quels sensibles, ces Gryffondors !). Ils continuèrent à se battre en duo, lançant des sorts un peu partout suivant les impulsions... A un moment, ils commencèrent à lancer des sorts dans le dos de l'autre (eux face à face mais jetant des sorts derrière l'autre... vous me suivez ?) et eurent la bonne idée (après un bon nombre de sorts exécutés...) de se mettre dos à dos pour faire ce genre de manœuvre !

Ils en vainquirent beaucoup comme ça tandis que les autres prenaient exemple et utilisaient tous cette méthode de précaution.

Un sort vert droit vers Hermione... « ALAKAZAM ! » (...? Quel comique, ce Drago !), fit-il en la serrant contre lui pour pouvoir pivoter et diriger sa baguette dans la direction du sort projeté. Elle s'accrocha à lui, cachant sa tête dans son torse sous le choc. Ensuite, relevant un peu son visage, elle vit par dessus son épaule qu'une floppée de Mangemorts étaient prêts à leurs foncer dessus ! Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à lancer des sorts ainsi (et oui sur la pointe des pieds... C'est pas pratique du tout mais la position était plus réconfortante comme ça!) tandis qu'il la tenait toujours fermement par la taille, contrant tous les sorts de son côté également.

Elle fut forcée à un moment de s'enfuir (ou plutôt de poursuivre, suivant les côtés des points de vue... En gros elle poursuivait un Mangemort qui se dirigeait vers Ron mais elle fuyait ceux qui l'attaquaient dans le dos... xD).

Tout le monde avait recommencé à se battre en solo (un peu trop compliqué le dos à dos !) et, toujours, des sorts de toutes les couleurs (mais bizarrement le vert dominait la partie...) frôlaient les « participants ».

Si vous voulez savoir, notre Harry se trouvait dans un beau merdier ! « L'Elu »! Ahah ! L'Elu pour mourir oui ! Il était contre un mur avec Bellatrix Lestrange qui se foutait de lui et cinq mangemorts qui lui riaient à la gueule en pointant tous leurs baguettes sur lui. Heureusement Lupin surveillait de temps en temps, mais il était pas mal chargé lui aussi, sans compter qu'il voulait surveiller Tonks également alors disons qu'il était assez dépassé...!

Pourtant il avait pas de quoi, Tonks s'amusait à se métamorphoser devant les Mangemorts pour se foutre de leur gueule et ils en devenaient totalement sauvages mais bien sûr beaucoup moins agiles ! Elle s'occupait en même temps de redresser les erreurs de Ron qui trébuchait deux fois sur trois sur un gradin (qui en aurait douté?).

En passant par là, si vous vous demandez pour McGonagall, elle ne se contentait pas de leur lancer des sorts plus vicieux (mais pas sadiques ah non non non!) les uns que les autres, elle agrémentait de reproches, d'insultes et de snobisme. « Non mais pour qui vous croyez-vous bandes d'ingrats dégénérés ! Vous allez voir ce qu'une femme de mon âge peut faire ! Imbéciles ! Tuer Dumbledore ! Epouvantables monstres ! Faire souffrir autant de personnes innocentes à flot ! Assassins ! Dégénérés ! Je vais vous montrer moi ! »... Voyez le genre ?

Je m'apprétais à vous parler de Rogue mais revenons plutôt à Hermione, parce qu'un Mangemort la fait reculer en lançant des sorts en vagues et elle esquive difficilement. Lorsqu'elle arriva contre le mur elle se crut perdue (tous ses stupéfix et protego devenaient trop faibles contre la cagoule), mais comme ils se maintenaient à l'oeil tous les deux, Drago l'avait vue et il s'approcha du dos du Mangemort, la baguette brandie : alors qu'il avançait à grands pas (élégants), il cria à la chaine « PROTEGO ! STUPEFIX ! SECTUMSEMPRA ! ». Le Mangemort fit une dizaine de cabrioles encaissant difficilement les trois sorts d'un coup (le protego ayant « réfléchit » sur lui) tandis qu'Hermione traversait les quelques pas qui la séparaient encore de Drago.

- Merci !, fit-elle soulagée en un petit couinement encore terrorisé.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça Granger, tu fais pareil !

- Bah ça coûte rien un petit merci et... STUPEFIX !... Euhm pardon donc, et en plus j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais... PROTEGO !... Aheum je suis contente de te revoir Malefoy... STUPEFIX ! RAH BORDEL SALOPERIE DE MANGEMORTS !

Il rit de l'énervement enfantin de la Gryffondor face aux méchants les plus méchants de la Terre. Alors qu'il vit le reflet d'un Mangemort sur une flaque d'eau (d'où sortait-t-elle? Mystère... xD) il la tira vers lui (sans délicatesse mais bon faut pas trop exiger non plus !) la collant à nouveau, sa main sur le bas de son dos (à elle bien sûr xD) et passant son bras au dessus de son épaule pour hurler un « SECTUMSEMPRA ! ».

- Arrête avec ce sort, il est horrible !, frissonna Hermione contre lui.

Quand il l'avait plaquée contre lui elle avait monté instinctivement une main sur son torse, l'autre sur son épaule, et en parlant du sectumsempra elle enfouit son visage dans son torse faisant non de la tête, horrifiée.

- C'est le seul sort qui les touche vraiment, et puis ils le méritent après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est pas comme si j'avais des remords !

- Tu devrais, c'est ce qui te distinguerait d'eux...

- J'y penserai mais ça te dirait de m'aider un peu là ?

Elle se décolla de lui, confuse.

- Oh oui pardon je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !, s'étonna-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers deux Mangemorts dodus (surement Crabbe et Goyle pères).

- Moi je sais, je suis irrésistible après tout.

- Et surtout modeste, non ? Allé ne sois pas gêné de le dire...!, railla-t-elle.

Il garda cependant sa taille « en main » (elle s'était retournée vers la bataille mais pas décollée totalement et il la gardait à « portée de main » comme le dit si bien l'expression !).

Les Mangemorts commençaient tout doucement à disparaitre (en grande partie grâce aux sectumsempra de Drago, dut s'avouer Hermione) mais il y en avait toujours une flopée et nos amis n'en voyaient pas la fin! C'est épuisant les duels de sorcier, faut pas abuser non plus ! « Pause, on reprend demain ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » (utopique ? xD).

Alors qu'ils se déchainaient tous avec hargne, entre deux « STUPEFIX ! », Hermione vit un jet bleu se diriger vers Drago (elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais si ça se dirigeait vers Drago ça devait FORCEMENT être mauvais !) et elle bondit vers lui, l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute et s'écrasant, pour tout vous dire, sur lui (et bien oui, c'est toujours le cas faites pas genre « d'office » ! C'est ce qui arrive TOUJOURS ! :p).

- Ouch désolée je t'ai écrasé !

- Ah ça oui Granger ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux : recevoir le sort de plein fouet ou me transformer en sandwich entre toi et le pavé ?, fit-il avec une moue innocemment sceptique en se redressant.

- De un, imagine si c'était TOI qui m'étais tombé dessus et non le contraire ! De deux, c'était parti d'une bonne intention mais j'ai qu'à plus la faire, et de trois j'ai qu'à te laisser te débrouiller tout seul voir ce que ça donne !

- De un, petite Granger, fit-il alors qu'ils continuaient tous les deux à lancer des sorts un peu partout (mais je ne les inclus pas dans la conversation parce qu'elle serait trop entrecoupée!), je ne te serais pas tombé dessus parce que j'ai du tact et de la classe, de deux, j'apprécie l'intention et de trois tu sais bien que j'aime te faire chier, et pour te clouer le bec parce que JE SAIS que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que représentait ce sort bleu, c'était un sort de congélation instantanée, alors tu peux me transformer en sandwich autant que tu veux !

- Génial, je vais peut-être ouvrir un Mc Donald ?

- Quel humour, ça frôle l'hystérie... !

- Pourquoi tu te laisses pas tuer ?, railla-t-elle.

- C'est impossible t'es sans cesse en train de me protéger !

Sur cette réplique cynique malicieusement prononcée elle lui jeta un regard lourd et s'éloigna à grands pas du blond.

- Salut Harry, rappelle-moi pourquoi on vient sauver Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ?

- Il me snobe ça m'énerve !

- Hermione, c'est Malefoy ça, tu pourras pas le changer !

- Quel dommage, il aurait pu « guérir » certaines de ses séquelles innées pour nous remercier !

- Qui doit remercier quoi ?, s'informa Drago qui s'était à nouveau retrouvé contre eux.

- Tu me suis, Malefoy ? Je ne voudrai pas être tentée de te protéger, ou plutôt en ce moment même de t'envoyer un sale sort pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

- Sans moi tu n'y survivras pas Granger, je suis bien obligé de te suivre !

- Non mais j'vais t'en donner moi !, ragea-t-elle.

- Oh les maternelles c'est fini!, railla Harry qui se retrouvait seul à combattre « ses » Mangemorts, et puis ceux d'Hermione et ceux de Drago en prime.

Ils se reconcentrèrent tous les deux sur leurs Mangemorts, énervés. Il s'acharnèrent un peu dessus (ah, ceux là on peut dire qu'ils tombaient bien !) et à un moment de presque inaction Hermione se jette à nouveau sur Drago... Et ils tombèrent par terre à l'unisson, elle encore une fois sur son torse alors qu'il avait eu le réflexe de la tenir par la taille cette fois-ci.

- Malefoy tu vois bien que je ne peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes !, railla-t-elle en pestant sur son torse tout en se levant.

Il la garda près de lui par la taille, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Merci Granger..., fit celui-ci avec un ton mielleux qui demandait aussi pardon (un tout tout petit peu...).

- De rien, fit celle-ci en acceptant l'excuse avec une légère intonation boudeuse. AH !, fit-elle en voyant un éclair vert foncer droit sur elle.

Drago la tira contre lui, pivotant sur lui-même pour que le sort ne se dirige plus sur elle mais sur lui et lança un « PROTEGO ! » énervé. Lorsque le sort eut touché son adversaire Hermione était accrochée à lui (elle avait à nouveau passé ses bras autour de son cou en calin protection) et elle était plaquée fortement contre lui par lui-même.

- Je crois que je vais arrêter de te dire merci au jour le jour, je te le dirai après ok ? Ma bouche va finir par se dessécher, et puis à force de dire merci à Drago Malefoy je risque la sous-estimation personnelle maximale !

- Pas de problème mais c'est toi qui venait de me sauver y'a deux minutes, tu sais j'ai déjà intégré le truc !

- T'as bien de la chance, moi toujours pas !... PROTEGO!, fit-elle alors qu'en la sentant se crisper il la resserra contre lui.

- Dis si tu continues à me serrer comme ça je pourrai jamais maintenir mes sorts en ligne droite !

- Rah Granger oublie ça tu veux ? Concentre-toi à te battre à la place de me provoquer moi !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- STUPEFIX !, cria-t-il en la coinçant encore plus contre lui, abaissant sa tête vers la sienne en une sorte d'abris.

- Ca se voit!, grogna-t-il contre sa peau (bah oui ils jouaient aux grenouilles de patrouille!)

Il avait mis un certain temps à arriver, on en conviendra!, mais à ce moment là le ministère débarqua avec une cinquantaine d'hommes et ils liquidèrent tout, il ne restait plus rien dans la pièce. En quelques secondes hein...!

Drago lâcha Hermione doucement, la regardant dans les yeux puis s'éloignant à grands pas comme à son habitude.

- Eh Malefoy, fit Hermione un peu gênée restant immobile à sa place.

Pour toute réponse il se retourna, la questionnant du regard.

- Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire (charmant).

Il opina avec une esquisse de sourire et continua sa trajectoire.

- 'Mione ça va ?, s'enquit Harry en courant vers elle.

- Mais oui Harry pourquoi ?

- Eh bien on ne sait jamais... Lupin est touché...

- Oh!, fit celle-ci dépitée.

Ils commencèrent à migrer vers le centre, les poufs et le petit feu de camp.

Ils parlèrent longuement, écoutant les péripéties de Drago (absolument épouvantables évidemment), puis passant simplement du bon temps. Ils parlèrent de sujets et d'autres, mais à un moment Hermione, même avec le froid qu'il faisait, alla dehors prendre l'air.

Ca faisait déjà un certain temps qu'elle était là mais elle y était bien malgré le froid, dans le silence et la lueur des étoiles... Drago sortit aussi, peu de temps après.

- T'as pas froid Granger ?

- Si mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, un peu...

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras, essayant de la couvrir avec sa veste. Elle le regarda avec des yeux éberlués et même peut-être choquée, mais elle se pelotonna contre lui (parce qu'après tout elle aimait ça, c'était agréable!).

- Aujourd'hui est une journée des plus exceptionnelles en tout point, mais je vais devoir me résigner à te redire merci..., railla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah tu me réchauffes et tu me défends, c'est pas mal quand même non ?, fit-elle en décollant son visage de son torse pour regarder ses yeux.

- Mh oui pas mal, fit-il en la resserrant contre lui sans la lâcher du regard mais sans approcher lui-même d'un centième de millimètre pour autant !

- C'est aussi classé dans l'exceptionnel ça, enfin je suppose, dommage qu'il y a pas de catégorie « illogique »,... Mais j'ai une de ses envies de t'embrasser..., fit-elle incrédule.

Il sourit, s'approchant légèrement sous la confidence attendue.

- Ca tombe bien, rigola-t-il en collant son front à celui de la jeune fille (la laissant celer leurs lèvres elle-même!).

Ce qu'elle fit bien vite. Elle l'embrassa avec lenteur et délectation, tandis qu'il resserrait toujours plus l'étreinte sur son dos et qu'elle faisait glisser ses bras de son torse à autour de son cou, se pressant elle aussi contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?, souffla Hermione en collant son front à celui du garçon, sans éloigner leurs lèvres.

- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, se défendit-il.

- Piètre réponse...!

- Mh... Bah, embrasse-moi encore...

- Non... Toi, embrasses-moi, si tu le veux vraiment...

- Tu me fais faire des folies Granger...!, grogna-t-il en capturant ses lèvres en un baiser profond.

- J'adore les folies..., susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers.

_Une petite review pour l'auteur crevée ? :)_

_Rien que pour savoir si mon « talent » (ahem) ne s'évanouit pas sous le coup de la fatigue xD Et puis pour me faire plaisir bien sur :D (L)'_


End file.
